FV113: Demon2
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: The USS Erona encounter the Voyager clones from DemonCourse: Oblivion and they are hiding something


Demon2

**Episode Synopsis**  
The USS Erona encounter the Voyager clones from Demon/Course: Oblivion and they are hiding something..

**Guest Stars**  
Marill as herself  
Raichu as herself  
Moira Kelly as Cpt Jacqueline Sheepdog  
Mark Harelik as Cmdr Will Scarlett  
Nancy Bell as Lt Cmdr Vicky Roadds  
Kari Matchett as Lt Ashley Fuji  
Firera as herself  
Lanny as Himself  
Christene Harnos as Lt Jessie Anne James  
Daniel Betances as John Young  
Peter Deluise as Ensign Tony Livan

**Written By**  
Marill & Raichu

**Written**  
4th March 2001

**Edited**  
30th November 2003

**Episode Based In**  
April 2375 (early season 6)

**The Demon Class Planet:**  
In the middle of the scorching weather and the mountainous terrain were two deck chairs! The writers had decided to spend Sunday sun bathing on the Demon Class Planet.

"Er, Raichu, how come we haven't choked or melted yet?" Marill asked.

"Because I wrote in the Pad that we would adapt to the environment until we both left," Raichu replied.

"Oh well, it just shows that we can go anywhere for a holiday," Marill said.

"Yeah but it isn't the same without an annoying posh accent bugging us all the time," Raichu said.

"Okay, I'll write Firera into this story," Marill said. She reached into her small bag and she searched for the Pad. "Er, have you got the note pad?" Marill asked.

"Probably," Raichu said and she reached into her bag too. "Er, no," Raichu muttered.

"So how are we suppose to write ourselves out of this dimension?" Marill asked.

"Er, er, maybe Firera will find the note pad and she might write us out," Raichu stuttered.

"But she said she was bringing Lanny over today, what happens if he gets a hold of the pad or even my computer?" Marill asked. Raichu grinned as she sat up. Marill also sat up.

"We're doomed," she said. Marill smacked Raichu across the head.

"That's not the answer I wanted to hear!" Marill exclaimed. Raichu rubbed her head.

"We're not doomed after all. Look a phone booth," Raichu said as she pointed to a phone booth only a few metres away.

"Er, since when is there a phone booth on a Demon Class Planet?" Marill asked. They headed for the phone.

"Maybe Firera has the note pad now, but she must be a bit dumb. Why doesn't she just write us out?" Raichu asked.

"Maybe it's just like the Matrix, maybe we need a phone each time we leave the Fifth dimension," Marill said.

"But we've never done that before," Raichu said.

"We've never forgotten our note pad before," Marill said.

"We don't have money either," Raichu muttered as she picked up the phone.

"And without any money, our luck sure has changed," Marill muttered.

"Don't worry, if it is like the Matrix we have to wait for Firera to phone us," Raichu said.

**Nearby the planet:**  
A light red swirly thing appeared, a large grey ship emerged from it. It looked twice as long as Voyager. A little ship also emerged after it, it attached onto the back of the larger ship. The larger ship had a large saucer shaped section on the front, a thinner middle section and wider back section. It had two mini warp drives on each side of the back section. The smaller ship was attached onto the larger ship in between the warp drives. The little ship was a wide shuttle, with one mini warp drive on each side of it.

The ship flew towards the planet. Once it was in orbit it slowed down and it slowly circled the planet.

"John, why have you brought us here?" a woman said. She had short brown hair, she wasn't very tall. She was wearing something very similar to a Starfleet uniform. It was long black trousers, a grey long sleeved top with a red short sleeved jacket. She was sitting on one of the three chairs in the middle of what appeared to the Bridge.

"I detected Human lifesigns on a planet in the Delta Quadrant, so I thought Voyager might be here," a man said. He was quite tall and he was wearing a strange blue outfit. It had darker blue markings on it. It was like he was wearing a males version of a cat suit. He was sitting at a console at the left side of the Bridge.

"Why would Voyager be here, Demon class planets don't support Human life. They would of been killed the instant they went on the planet," another man said with a posh accent. He had short black hair, he looked about thirtyish and he was very tall. He sat on the woman's left side in another big chair. His uniform was the same as the woman's except his jacket had longer sleeves.

"Exactly, if they did come here it would be a death sentence. There shouldn't be any lifesigns there at all," a younger woman said. She was quite tall, she had short dark brown hair and she was wearing a uniform with a purple jacket the same size as the other woman's jacket. She was sitting at a station on the right side of the back of the Bridge.

"Well, Will, Jessie, there is lifesigns down there, a hundred and fifty of them to be precise," the man that was referred to as John said. The man and woman he called Will and Jessie sulked and they kept quiet.

"So if there is lifesigns down there, how come they haven't died yet?" the first woman asked as she got off her chair. She walked over to John.

"I have no idea, Captain. It shouldn't be possible, maybe they have adapted to the conditions," John said.

"God, for a Games expert you're pretty dim. It takes millions of years to adapt to conditions like that and I don't think the crew could live for five minutes on that planet," another woman said. She had light ginger hair. She only looked about twenty four and she was very short. She was at a station on the back left of the Bridge. She had a uniform on too, her jacket had short sleeves and it was blue.

"Well, you explain why they are still alive down there," John said angrily.

"Maybe some aliens near by are making us believe there are Humans down there. It's happened before," the girl said.

"Ashley, if it was true, no one from this timeline could possibly hurt us. We'll take the risk, Tony land the ship. Our new shield modifications should protect us from the heat," the Captain said.

The young girl called Ashley continued working at her console. A man with dark hair started working at his console at the front of the Bridge. He was wearing a long sleeved jacket, it was green.

"Yes, ma'am," he said. The Captain sat back down.

"Er, Jacqueline, if those lifesigns are a illusion, what's the point of landing?" Will asked with his really annoying posh accent.

"We haven't got proof of that yet, we may as well investigate," the Captain replied. A tall young girl with shoulder length black hair walked into the Bridge. She had a uniform on, her jacket was short and it was orange.

"Jess, I'm not putting up with that Engineering crew any longer. They're yours so you tell them off and get out of my station," the girl muttered. Jessie sulked and she moved away. The other girl replaced her.

"God, Vicky's acting like they're a bunch of toddlers," Jessie muttered.

_"Thompson to Roadds. What does this button that says do not push do. Ooops, too late I pressed it."_

"Close enough," Jessie moaned. The lights went out.

"Jessie, have you not trained those fools in Engineering?" Jacqueline asked.

"Trained? They probably haven't been potty trained yet," Jessie moaned.

_"Ooops, it happened again."_

"See," Jessie muttered.

"Who's idea was it to put a bunch of kids in charge of Engineering?" Will moaned.

"The writer, Marill. It's an idea based on her sci-fi series she's been planning," Ashley said.

"Don't say that, you might give everything away," Jacqueline said loudly.

"Well that series is going to be a huge hit then," Vicky muttered in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, it's not far off the idea, they wont be six years old," Jacqueline said.

"Remind me when it comes on, I'll have to avoid it," Jessie said.

"Er, we're from the future, it's already been on," Jacqueline said.

"Well it mustn't of been good then, I'm a master of television and I never heard of it," John said.

"He thinks he's a master of everything," Tony said.

"Er, Tony have you landed the ship yet?" Jacqueline asked.

"I can't see the controls, remember, those toddlers didn't put the lights back on," Tony replied.

"Oh my god! We're gonna die on a planet!" Will exclaimed. Jacqueline smacked him on the head. The lights came back on. Jacqueline noticed she didn't smack Will's head, she smacked his nose. "Oh crap, not again. Don't hit the nose!" He ran out of the room. There was a big thud.

"Oh well, I sort of landed the ship," Tony said happily. Everyone had fell over on impact. Will had landed on his head, all of the lasses were a little more lucky. "See, sort of."

"Tony, that wasn't a landing," Jacqueline said.

"Yes it was, we didn't die so it wasn't a crash," Tony said with a big grin on his face.

"I think we 'landed' on something," Vicky said.

"Why do you think that?" Ashley asked.

"Er, I heard a crunch when we landed," Vicky said.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Jessie said.

Meanwhile Marill and Raichu stared in shock when they saw that their deck chairs had been crushed by a large ship.

"Oh well, at least I brought my bag with me," Marill said happily.

"I didn't. My old walkman has been crushed, and my chocolates!" Raichu moaned.

"Chocolates, on a planet that's hot enough to melt metal. They probably evaporated," Marill said.

"That means they're are still here," Raichu said happily. She sniffed the air. "Mmm, chocolate," she murmured. Marill rolled her eyes.

**Marill's House, her sister's room:**  
"Lanny, give me that note pad, you little rat!" Firera yelled. Lanny stuck his tongue out at his big sister. He started to write something in the guestlist.

Firera tried to grab the pad but he ran away giggling. Firera noticed he only had the secondary script, but she thought it could still cause some damage. Firera found the main script, she didn't have the script that could write Raichu and Marill out of the story, Lanny did. She thought she could enter the story herself with this script but she would have to have Lanny with her to escape the story again.

"Lilly, I put big monsters into the story, they're going to play with Marill and Raichu," Lanny giggled.

Firera got angry and she dove for the kid. He ran out of the room. Unfortunately there was no one else in the house to stop him.

"God, this is one of those days where I wish that Marill's dad was here. Even that girl that Marill keeps telling me about will be handy right about now," Firera muttered. Suddenly a light bulb switched on in her head. "Bingo!"

**Meanwhile:**  
The clones of the Voyager crew were standing around, bored to tears. There was nothing to do and the other Voyager crew didn't leave them anything.

Jessie was busy running around like an idiot. "God, I've been here for eleven months and I still haven't got any make up! My face is not perfect!" she was yelling. Everyone had a headache. She had been complaining about not having any make up for eleven whole months. She crashed into James and Craig, they all fell over. "James, do something!" she screamed.

"Sorry, Jess, there's no Boots anywhere, there's not even a Superdrug," James muttered.

"Aaagggghhhh! I can't live anymore, I need makeup!" Jessie screamed.

"I think you look pretty like that," Craig said in a dreamy voice. Jessie smacked him in the head. "In your dreams, Craig!" she yelled.

"But that song called, Dreams by Alysha, said that nothing's impossible," Craig said.

"Why do people take songs so seriously?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, do you believe you live in a Pokémon World?" James asked.

"Yeah I do," Craig said. James and Jessie groaned. B'Elanna and Harry ran over to Kathryn, Chakotay and Tuvok.

"Captain, we've got company. There's a Federation ship near our construction site," B'Elanna said. Jessie ran over to Harry and she started strangling him.

"It's all your fault I haven't got any make up! If you had just stayed here on your own with your boyfriend, Tom, I would be still on Voyager!" she screeched.

"Jessie, you already are on Voyager, and secondly Tom's not my boyfriend!" Harry choked. Jessie let him go.

"Fine, I'll just go and jump off a cliff, it'll get everything over with," Jessie moaned. Craig and James held her back as she tried to head for a cliff edge.

"How can there be a Federation ship here?" Kathryn asked ignoring the scene that was going on behind her.

"I don't know, but it looks a lot more advanced than anything I have ever seen," B'Elanna said.

"Lets have a look then," Chakotay said. B'Elanna and Harry led Kathryn, Chakotay, Tuvok and Seven down the cliff. They all saw the large ship at the bottom of the cliff. They saw four figures dematerialising.

"Huh? How can they beam here, they can't breathe in this atmosphere?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. They haven't died yet so we should go down and meet them," B'Elanna said. They continued to walk down the cliff. They were nearly where the ship was when Harry crashed into a force field. He fell over backwards. He looked up and he saw Vicky in front of him.

"Well Ashley, they aren't illusions, unless they're solid illusions," Vicky said. Ashley walked beside her.

"I think your shield must be too weak, that should of knocked him a good few metres," Ashley said. Vicky nodded and she pressed some controls on her small tricorder. Jacqueline and Will stared at them.

"How the hell can you live on this planet?" Will asked.

"Woah, what an annoying voice," B'Elanna muttered.

"B'Elanna!" Chakotay exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Kathryn asked.

"I'm Captain Jacqueline Sheepdog of the Federation Time Ship, Erona. This is my first officer, Will Scarlett. Those two young girls is Ashley Fuji and Vicky Roadds. Ashley's my opps officer and Vicky is my tactical officer," Jacqueline said.

"Well, you didn't answer my question," Will said.

"It's a long story. Voyager was in need of Deuterium, Tom and Harry landed a shuttle on the surface of this planet in search of Deuterium. They got cloned by this silver blood. The clones were able to live on this planet. The pair wanted to stay here but not alone, so the silver blood cloned the entire crew," Kathryn said.

"Oh so you're from Voyager, wow, John was good for something after all," Vicky said.

"Er, Time Ship, what century are you from?" Harry asked.

"The 28th. We travel back in time to prevent time tampering. We were searching for Voyager, we didn't think we would find clones," Jacqueline said.

"Why are you searching for Voyager?" Chakotay asked.

"We can't tell you that," Will said.

"Why not?" Seven asked.

"That would be just like the writers telling you what happens in a future episode," Ashley said.

"It is that, isn't it?" Vicky asked. Ashley nodded.

"Well, our helmsman crashed our ship so we need to stay here to repair the ship. Do you guys have a village or anything yet?" Will asked.

"No, Voyager didn't leave us many parts. We're still trying to make... something out of the silver blood. It's taken eleven months so far and we've nearly finished," B'Elanna said.

"Oh great, that's perfect, is this silver blood good for fixing parts without cloning anything?" Jacqueline asked.

"We don't know. We haven't had any other problems yet," Harry said.

Jessie ran towards them, Craig and James were trying to catch her. Jessie grabbed Jacqueline. "Do you have any make up! I haven't had make up for months! I feel like I'm going to die!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Of course we do," Jacqueline said. Will tried to drag Jacqueline away from Jessie. James dragged her away from Jacqueline. Craig didn't help he was too busy staring at the new girls.

"Er, Jess, calm down. You know make up wont work here, it'll probably melt," James said.

"Oh god! It'll ruin my face!" Jessie exclaimed.

Craig pointed at Vicky after doing eeny meeny miny mo. He ran over to her, he didn't go close enough so he didn't hit the forcefield.

"Hi, will you go out with me? You've captured my heart!" Craig squealed. B'Elanna grabbed his ear and she dragged him away.

"Not today, Romeo!" she exclaimed.

"What's up with him?" Vicky asked.

"He's just the ships resident girl drooler," James said.

"Well, you haven't told us exactly who you are," Jacqueline said.

"Oh, I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway. This is my first officer, Chakotay. My chief Engineer, B'Elanna Torres. My opps officer, Harry Kim. Our resident Borg drone, Seven Of Nine. My tactical officer, Tuvok. Those two are Jessie Rex and James Taylor, they are my... Chakotay what do they do again?" Kathryn said.

"Er... I don't know actually," Chakotay muttered. Craig continued to drool over the girls. "Well we all know what he does," Chakotay said.

"I'm the most beautiful member of the crew," Jessie said.

"Er... I'm er..." James muttered.

"The ships resident wimp," Harry said.

"Isn't that your job?" James asked.

"Hmm, Jessie would love to meet these two, Vicky. Get it Jessie and James," Ashley said. Jessie got very angry.

"Uhoh, now she's done it," James muttered.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT OUR NAMES! I'LL KILL YOU!" Jessie yelled. James tried to calm her down.

"Do you mean, you have a Jessie on your crew. Oh I'm in heaven," Craig drooled.

"Yeah and she's actually called Jessie Anne James, funny isn't it?" Ashley said.

"Are you insulting me again?" Jessie yelled.

"No, I'm insulting our dear Chief Engineer, Jessie James. She hates it when we say her last name, she likes to be called Jessie Anne. If we call her James by the comm link she throws a tantrum," Vicky said.

"Hmm, do you think it would be funny if those two got together?" Ashley said quietly into Vicky's ear.

"Who?" Vicky asked.

"That Jessie Rex and James Taylor," Ashley said.

Tom, of course was near by and he heard it. He laughed out loud. "Where have you been, they're probably already seeing each other!" he laughed.

"Who are you talking about?" James asked.

"You and Jess," Tom said with a snigger. Kathryn, Chakotay, Seven, Harry, James, Craig and B'Elanna ran for cover. Tuvok, being the dope he is, stayed where he was. Jessie exploded and she stormed over to Tom, knocking Tuvok over, and she started strangling him. The Erona crewmembers just watched.

"Hey, do you think she's related to our Jessie, they're really alike," Ashley asked.

"Ashley, shut up before you cause even more trouble," Jacqueline said.

**Meanwhile:**  
Marill and Raichu ran as fast as they could when one of Lanny's 'guest stars' appeared, a giant bird that spits fire.

"What the hell is that?" Marill asked.

"I don't want to stop to find out!" Raichu exclaimed. They both crashed into a sign. Yes you always find them on Demon planets. The bird didn't notice and it flew straight past.

"It's a good thing we hid behind this sign," Marill muttered.

"Yeah, maybe our luck is changing," Raichu moaned. They both fell over.

"It's a good sign," they both said.

**Marill's House:**  
Firera snuck back out of the kitchen with something behind her back. There was a lovely smell coming from inside. Firera had ordered Pizza and it's smell spread throughout the house. The monster er I mean Lanny smelt it. He started drooling in his hiding place. Firera waited behind the Living Room door.

Lanny jumped out of the Airing Cupboard, which was in Marill's room. He tripped over the dreaded Bush CD Player that the whole gang feared. Lanny got back up and he opened the door and he ran downstairs drooling. He ran into the kitchen. Firera laughed, the Pizza wasn't there, she had it and she was eating it.

She went into the kitchen and she saw Lanny panicking when he couldn't find the pizza. She showed him the box. "Oh, Lanny! I'll give you a few slices if you give me that script!" Firera taunted. Lanny was drooling so much it was making a puddle on the floor. The black cat, Sooty, smelled the Pizza and it started rubbing against Firera's leg. "Oh damn, I forgot it's a Seafood pizza," Firera muttered as she pushed the cat away with her foot.

Lanny wrote something on the notepad. He and Firera disappeared and they reappeared on the Demon planet. "Lanny, why did you bring us here?" Firera asked.

"Just in case Marill's dad comes in, he'll want some Pizza. Now give it here!" Lanny exclaimed. Firera opened the box and she gave him a slice. She took the notepad off him. She was about to write something when she felt something shaking the ground. Suddenly a giant Charizard appeared.

"Lanny, why the hell is Charizard twenty foot tall?" Firera exclaimed.

"He's one of my extra guest stars, I've got a giant Kaputops, Pikachu, Moltres, Zapdos, Charizard, you get the idea," Lanny said as he ate his pizza. Charizard fired a giant blast of fire at them. Firera dragged Lanny when she jumped for cover.

"Hehehe! He's playing with us," Lanny giggled.

**Meanwhile:**  
Marill and Raichu woke up under the sign. "I think we'd better..." Raichu said groggily.

"RUN FOR COVER!" they both yelled. They started running back the way they came.

"Er, where are we running too?" Raichu asked.

"To make a phone call," Marill said. They got back to the phone booth.

"But Marill we don't have any money," Raichu said. Marill picked up the phone.

"There's always one number we can always call for free. Hello operator I'd like to put this call through, collect please," Marill said.

"Who'd except the charges?" Raichu asked.

"Hello, Rick," Marill said.

"Aaagghhh! Rick Berman!" Raichu exclaimed.

_"You idiots better have a very good reason for bothering me in an important meeting," Rick said. He was in a meeting with a chocolate cake actually._

"Yes, but first we'd better do the introduction," Marill said.

_"What?"_

The Team Rocket music started. "Prepare for trouble," Marill said.

"Yes and make it double," Raichu said.

"To protect Voyager from devastation," Marill said.

"To protect the crew from evil nations," Raichu said.

"To announce the evils of rabbits and love," Marill said.

"To make our site a more popular one," Raichu said.

"Marill."

"Raichu."

"Fifth Voyager blasts off at warp speed," Marill said. She and Raichu had tried to shape the telephone wire in a shape of a five, but failed.

"Surrender to us now or prepare to fight," Raichu said.

_"Nit wits! How dare you annoy me with your nonsense, don't ever bother me like this again!"_

Marill put the phone down. "I suppose we'll have to get out of this dimension ourselves," Marill said.

"The phone didn't help," Raichu said.

"But it will," Marill said.

Ten minutes later Marill and Raichu were pulling the telephone cable inside the booth causing the booth to move forward.

"Marill, hauling this phone booth is tiring," Raichu moaned.

"I know, but if we follow the cable it'll lead to a phone company. And if we stay inside this booth we'll be safe," Marill moaned.

"But why would there be a phone company on a Demon class planet?" Raichu asked.

"Explain the phone booth then," Marill said. Raichu wasn't listening she could see a Pikachu coming towards them.

"Marill, is that a mirage?" Raichu asked.

"I don't think so, there's no water on this planet, this must mean Firera is here!" Marill explained. The pair sped out of the phone booth.

"Pikachu, over here!" Raichu yelled. The both panicked when the Pikachu was towering over them, it was eight foot tall!

"It is a mirage!" Marill exclaimed.

"A really big mirage!" Raichu exclaimed.

"It's Bigachu!" they both yelled, they ran back where they came just before Pikachu stepped on the phone booth. They kept running and they saw a giant Kabutops coming towards them. They started running to the right.

"This has got to be a nightmare!" Marill yelled.

"Well I hope we wake up soon!" Raichu yelled. They both saw a railway track with a small cart on it. They jumped into it and they started it up. It started moving, backwards.

"Don't tell me we're going back the way we came!" Marill exclaimed. They both turned around and they saw they were getting closer to the Kabutops. They both screamed. The cart went through the creatures legs.

"Try the break," Raichu said. Marill pulled the lever but it was so old it snapped.

**Meanwhile again:**  
Firera dragged Lanny behind her who was still eating his pizza. She got to the top of a small hill, it was shaped like a Bridge and it went over a railway track. "Lanny, what the hell did you do to this planet?" Firera asked.

"The planet was too boring so I spiced it up a little," Lanny said with pizza in his mouth. Firera turned around and she saw the giant Pikachu.

"PIKACHU!" she exclaimed.

"Jumbo sized," Lanny giggled. They saw the cart coming towards them. Suddenly the hill they were standing on collapsed. They landed in the cart.

"Finally, we need that note pad," Raichu said. Lanny giggled as he pointed behind him. Firera screamed. Marill and Raichu turned around and they saw the big Pikachu right behind them. They saw the rest of the giant creatures behind Pikachu.

"They're after us, Firera do something!" Marill yelled.

"I can't my pen's ran out, Lanny give me yours!" Firera yelled. Lanny was still eating the pizza.

"Maybe our luck will hold out," Marill muttered.

"Well based on our recent show of luck I'd say the cart should be hurled into the air," Raichu said. It did just that.

"Next we'll probably crash into something," Firera said. They crashed into the fire bird, Moltres. It fell to the ground.

"And then we hit the ground," Raichu said. The cart started to fall to the ground. Firera distracted Lanny as she stole his pen. She quickly wrote something and they all disappeared and reappeared in Marill's house.

**Meanwhile once again:**  
The four Erona crewmembers followed the Voyager clones back to the top of the mountain. B'Elanna and Harry had ran off somewhere. Tom got out of the strangling session in one piece unfortunately.

"This is where you have lived for eleven months?" Will exclaimed.

"Well sort of. We camp out in the caves ten minutes from here. We spend most of our time watching the view or building our... building," Tom said.

"Wow, that's kinda boring," Jacqueline said.

"No wonder Jessie's been close to committing suicide thirty times," Ashley muttered.

"I don't understand, if I was her I would of spent most of my time with him," Vicky said.

"Are you talking about me?" Craig asked.

"Eeew, no," Vicky moaned.

"It was me, wasn't it. Sorry Vicky, I'm engaged to B'Elanna, we're going to get married when we've finished v... our building," Tom said.

"No, I was talking about your James," Vicky said.

"James, you like him!" Tom exclaimed.

"Over me?" Craig asked.

"I think guys like that are soooo cute," Vicky said. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"I'm like that!" Craig moaned.

James and Jessie walked over to the group. "Did I hear my name mentioned?" James asked.

Tom laughed, "Vicky fancies you."

Vicky smacked him over the head. "Be quiet!" she yelled. James looked terrified.

"I wouldn't if I were you. He's terrified about going out with girls ever since a girl who was five years older than him asked him out," Jessie said. James stepped behind Jessie.

"Why isn't he scared of you?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah and what happened between him and the five year older girl?" Tom asked, being nosey as usual.

"Lets just say, he was about four or five and he actually said yes. The girl actually tormented him and when he didn't do what she told him to do she used to beat him," Jessie said.

"Isn't that so cute?" Vicky said as she watched him.

"What happened then?" Tom asked. Ashley was jumping around trying to get some attention.

"My sister found out and she beat her up," Jessie said.

"Somebody pay attention to me!" Ashley yelled.

"What?" everyone yelled.

"I was wondering why he isn't scared of you. You seem very aggressive and all that," Ashley said.

"We've been friends since we were four. I would think that he trusts me," Jessie muttered. James nodded. "Would you stop being such a coward," Jessie said as she moved away. James panicked and he followed her.

"Don't worry, I don't bite," Vicky teased.

"God, it's like talking to a five year old," Tom muttered.

James finally stopped hiding. "What did you say!"

"Well it's the truth, no guy your age should talk like that," Tom said. Suddenly James and Jessie were staring angrily at Tom. "Uhoh, not again," Tom muttered.

B'Elanna and Harry ran up to the Captain. "Captain, we've got a problem, our... building, has come across a glitch," B'Elanna said.

"How can a building come across a glitch?" Will asked.

"It's hard to explain. I really could use Tom, Tuvok and Seven's help," B'Elanna said.

"Very well, take them," Kathryn said.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Jacqueline asked.

"No, it's okay," Harry said. He, B'Elanna, Tuvok, Tom and Seven ran off. Jessie, James and Craig walked away.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Will asked.

"Yeah, isn't he so cute," Vicky said dreamily.

"No, that's not what we were talking about," Will said.

"I think he's quite ugly, myself, why do you like him?" Ashley asked.

"It's what's inside that counts, and in the inside is a terrified little boy, I think it's so cute," Vicky said. Will and Jacqueline cleared their throats to get the teenager's attention.

"Don't you find anything suspicious about this crew?" Will asked.

"I know what you mean Will, there's something suspicious going on here," Jacqueline said.

"Yeah, it's like they're hiding something," Ashley said.

"But what?" Will asked.

"I think it has something to do with that building they keep mentioning. Everytime they say it it's like they were going to say something else," Jacqueline said.

"I think we should follow them. Then we can see what they're hiding," Will said.

"Good idea, Vicky, Ashley keep the rest of this crew distracted while we slip away," Jacqueline said.

"With Vicky, that's easily done," Ashley said.

"What does that mean?" Vicky asked. Vicky and Ashley headed towards Kathryn and co.

"My friend has a proposition to make you guys, don't you Vicky?" Ashley said as she elbowed her friend.

"Yeah, she's going to propose to me," Craig said dreamily.

"Er, Craig it's usually the man that proposes," Chakotay said.

"Oh, I knew that," Craig muttered, he pulled out his cloned pad and he wrote that information down.

"Vicky would like to stay with you, she wants to be cloned," Ashley said. Vicky's eyes widened. James hid behind Jessie again.

"Er, yeah, I want to be with my true love," Vicky muttered.

"I knew it, she loves me," Craig said happily. Jacqueline and Will sneaked away.

"No, my true love is James," Vicky muttered. Craig was about to cry.

"Too bad, Vicky, James is already taken," Jessie said. Everyone stared at her including James. Craig swore under his breath and he crossed out Jessie's name off his list.

"But, Jess, we're not..." James muttered. She smacked him on the head.

"Shh, I'm just pretending, do you want to go out with her?" Jessie said quietly. He shook his head. "Well, be quiet then," Jessie muttered. Vicky started to cry along with Craig.

"Oh look, isn't that the perfect couple?" Ashley said as she pointed at Craig and Vicky.

"They're both broken hearted," Kiara said. Craig stopped crying and he looked hopefully at Vicky. She just smacked him on the head.

**Meanwhile:**  
Jacqueline and Will quietly followed the Voyager crewmembers. They went into a large cave. Jacqueline and Will peered inside the cave and they were shocked to see, Voyager!

"How can Voyager be here?" Will asked quietly.

"It's not the real Voyager, look," Jacqueline said as she pointed at Voyager. There was a bit of the hull that looked like the silver blood.

"They don't plan on taking that Voyager into space, do they?" Will asked.

"Probably, life on this planet isn't exactly luxurious," Jacqueline said. Suddenly Harry, Tom and B'Elanna appeared in front of them. Seven and Tuvok hovered near by.

"Why did you follow us?" B'Elanna asked.

"We wanted to know what you were hiding. Now we know," Jacqueline said.

"Yeah, what we don't know is why," Will said.

"Can you imagine a life stuck on this planet, it's hell, literally," Tom said.

"We want to go home, our real home," Harry said.

"We may of been created here but we don't feel like we belong here. Do you understand?" B'Elanna asked.

"Yes, I do," Jacqueline said, she reached into her pocket and she brought out a strange device. "Here if you find the real Voyager, contact us with this, it's only programmed to contact us, you can't contact anyone else with this," Jacqueline said as she handed it to B'Elanna.

"How do you work it?" B'Elanna asked.

"It's easy, just attach it to your communication systems," Jacqueline said.

"Will you tell our crewmembers to come back to the Erona?" Will asked.

"Sure," Harry said. Jacqueline and Will headed back to the Erona.

Ten minutes later, Vicky and Ashley came back to the ship. The crew spent days fixing the ship and they took off leaving the Voyager crew on the planet they hated to call home. The Erona passed through the red swirly thing and they went back to their own time.

**Marill's house:**  
Firera had gone home. She left Lanny there to be tortured and returned to her the next day. Marill thought of something. She picked up her mobile phone and she rang Togepi.

"Oh, Raichu, Togepi's coming over," Marill said. Lanny shook like jelly.

"She's probably the most dangerous girl in your school," Raichu laughed.

"Oh, Lanny, you'll have a lot of fun with her, she's even bringing a few knives with her," Marill said. Lanny started regretting stealing their notepad so he tried to think of a way to escape but all he could think of was pizza.

**THE END**


End file.
